Fiery Companionship
by Keianna Mishale
Summary: A new face enters the Brief household, she seems to give Vegeta a peice of her mind as well as possiably falling her him...will their similar likes be to much for both of them to handle, or are they just what each other needed?
1. Chapter 1

(I've been wanting to write a DBZ fanfic for a while now, and finally decided to do so. These characters are NOT mine except for Celeste and a couple others. Everything else is the creator of DBZ. Takes place once Vegeta moves in with Bulma in their mansion, I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you all think so far, I'd love hear what ya'll think about it, Enjoy everyone!)

Bulma fiddled with her paperwork trying to get as much done as she could before 3. Sighing, she plopped down in her chair seeing that everything was done for the time being, looking to the clock with her blue eyes, she suddenly stood rushing to the door.

I stepped out the cab shutting the door rather abruptly, leaning to the front window handing the cab driver a 20 letting him keep the change. Looking to the huge house in front of me of gray and black, and white. A large front lawn, a car in the drive way. Sighing, this was going to be interesting as I heard the cab driving off. I stood their at the beginning of the walk way with only one large duffle bag in my hands of clothes, and a small bag on my shoulder. I began walking to the white wooden door. Slowly stopping pressing the door bell, I stood their. The weather was warm, there was a nice breeze, looking off to the side for a moment looking to the bushes, sighing. Suddenly hearing the door unlock and open, Bulma stood there, her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Celeste, Oh I am sooo happy you're here" she spoke wrapping her arms around me tightly. I cringed as she hugged a little too tight for my comfort. She let go as she looked to me.

"You look good, come" she spoke as she put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled faintly at her as she closed the door behind me. I looked to Bunny and Dr. Briefs enter from the hallway. Bunny clasped her hands together as she walked to me wrapping her arms around me in an embrace.

"Oh I missed you!" she squealed. I sighed, as she hugged me tightly as well. Dr. Briefs looked to me with his crazy looking cat on his shoulder as Bunny leaned back.

"Long time no see" he spoke.

"Thanks…I appreciate you all letting me come" I spoke holding my bag, looking to the three of them.

"Don't mention it, your family" Dr. Briefs said. I smiled faintly, as Bulma grabbed my arm leading me through the house.

"Your going to like it here, minus one exception…" she spoke looking to me. I glanced at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Vegata, he's an arrogant ruthless little prick, so, if he offends you or says anything to you, just ignore him" she spoke as we walked beside each other. I looked at her as she talked. We turned a corner as she came to a quick stop, I had stopped a step or two past her looking to her.

"Well, here's your room" she spoke, opening the door. I watched her, than followed her in as she flicked the light switch. The room was huge. A queen sized bed laid off on the left side of the room, with a love seat off on the right end corner of the room. An dark wooden dresser laid beside the wall followed by a dark wood TV stand at the opposite wall of the bed. I took a step in, looking around. It was beautiful, I looked to the left seeing the room had its own bathroom, than across the room seeing a sliding glass door to an balcony.

"This is great…" I spoke, turning looking to Bulma. She smiled.

"Good…Well, I'll let you get settled in, take your time, I'll be down stairs in the kitchen ok" she spoke. I smiled softly as she turned walking out the room, closing the door behind her. I looked around walking to the bed slowly setting my bags on the bed, looking to the cream colored carpet. I looked to the sliding glass door heading over to it as I slid the door open. Stepping out onto the balcony, seeing it stretched about almost half way around the back of the house. I looked left and right heading to the railing. Grabbing an cigarette from the pack that laid in my back pocket, I brought the cigarette to my lips lighting it with the lighter. I inhaled, than brought my hand down exhaling as the smoke whirled around in the breeze for a moment than disappeared. Looking to the back yard, it was large yard, full of grass, and a round, rather oval looking thing that looked more like space ship, a very odd, looking space ship. One of the Brief's experiments I thought to myself, taking another drag.

"Who are you?" a rather, rude sounding voice spoke off from the left of me. I turned my head, looking to a rather good looking guy stand their starring at me, his dark eyes in question. His hair was a bit oddly cut, wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" I barked back arching an eyebrow. The man stood their, his arms at his sides.

"I asked you first woman" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment, with my eyebrow arched.

"I'm a burglar, like the outfit" I spoke turning my head puffing at my cigarette. The man looked at me from head to toe, wearing a black thin strap tank top and blue jeans with black flip flops.

"Must be another one of the Brief's members…" he spoke. I looked back to him eyeing him for a moment.

"Yea, I'm a member….make it sound like we're a colt or something" I spoke looking to the back yard.

"The cousin?" he asked. I looked back to him with my dark brown eyes.

"Yea, the cousin who slaughters people by night, you the one who eats their insides?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow. I shook my head sighing.

"I'm Celeste….you must be Vegeta, theirs no way Yamcha got a face lift and a different hair do, and with a body like that….it'd take him years to get to how you look" I spoke eyeing him, than looking to my cigarette.

"Hmm…hope you know how to keep to yourself" Vegeta spoke turning. I looked to him.

"Excuse me…you weren't even out here when I stepped out…" I said getting upset. Vegeta looked to me, eyeing me.

"Anyways, who are you, a friend….a gardener or something?" I asked turning, with an arm on the railing looking to him.

"A gardener…woman you have no idea who your talking to" he spat.

"Woman….I have a name and I'm not going to say it again…care to enlighten me, who am I talking too if your think your so important to say so."

"A saiyian prince" Vegeta spoke matter of factly.

"A what?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment, than turned with my side facing him taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Are you an alien?, and is that your space ship?" I asked looking to him, eyeing the space pod oval shaped thing in the back yard. Vegeta looked to me with a confused, but angry look on his face.

"You said you were a Saiyian prince, and being on Earth…never heard of such a thing" I spoke.

"Woman, I am a prince, A super saiyain, don't test me, I could crush all the bones in your body with one touch of my hand, and that, is a training capsule, I train it to build my stregnth" he spoke, his voice getting angry. I watched him as he took a couple steps towards me. I eyed him letting him know he was over stepping his boundaries.

"You insult me, you better be lucky I don't knock you down to your rightful place pitiful human" he spoke.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Pitiful human…please get over yourself" I spoke looking to my cigarette.

"I wasn't insulting you saiyian prince, or what ever you are, you want to get cocky with me, I give you the same taste of medicine" I spoke, finishing it off looking to him putting it out on the railing. Vegeta looked to me for a moment as I turned eyeing him.

"I'll keep my distance as long as you stay out of mine" I spoke walking back to the sliding door, opening it than slamming it shut behind me, turning closing the curtain.

Ugh, he plucked a nerve. What possessed Bulma and everyone else to let a rude, vigilant being as someone like Vegeta in their house?. I walked over to the bed as I could feel my face warm from being mad. I looked to my bag, reaching for it opening it looking at my clothes acting like I had something really important to do, sighing tossing the bag to the side rubbing the side of my face. This really was going to be interesting. I could tell Vegeta and I were going to get along just fine.

I walked down the hallway still in the clothes I had on, deciding to un pack the clothes that I had and wash my face, and run a brush through my wavy dark brown hair. I looked around coming into the entrance area, than hearing voices from the right of me as I turned following them. I made my way down another hallway, the whole house was lit up with bright florescent lights, the light seemed to reflect off the white walls and the off white colored tile that my bare feet trudged on. Coming up to an opening looking in seeing Bulma and Bunny walked around looking like circles in the kitchen. A table off on the left side, followed by cabinets and such kitchen items that belonged in the kitchen. Bulma turned stopping looking to me smiling.

"Hi, settled in ok?" she asked. I forced a smile nodding my head taking a step into the kitchen. Bunny turned her head, smiling gleefully at me as she walked to the stove grabbing the pot from its surface.

"Come sit dear, dinners done" she spoke, I started walking as I heard footsteps followed by voices behind me. Turning my head looking to Dr. Briefs and Yamcha walk in. He still looked the same, nothing new about him. He looked to me arching an eyebrow.

"Celeste, man you've changed" he spoke walking to me as he embraced me in a friendly hug.

"You haven't" I spoke. He snickered taking a step back.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bunny asked aloud looking around. I looked to her for a moment as the others seemed to take their seats at the table. Vegeta walked in through the back door guessing seeing as how he walked in from outside.

"There you are, come" she spoke smiling wide as Vegeta walked to the end of the table sitting not even looking at me as I watched him.

"That's Vegeta" Bulma spoke walking to me. Vegeta looked up from the table as he leaned back looking to the two of us.

"We've already met" I spoke eyeing him, than walking with Bulma to the table. She looked from me to Vegeta hearing the tone in my voice wondering.

Everyone seemed to so engrossed in eating, no one barely said a word.

"Celeste, how's your father doing?" Bunny asked looking to me from sitting across from me. I stopped suddenly looking to her. Bulma looked up from her plate immediately looking to Bunny, than to me.

"Mom…" she started.

"It's ok…." I spoke looking to Bulma, than to Bunny.

"…Actually I don't know and I don't give a crap" I spoke. She smiled like as if she didn't hear me. Dr. Briefs looked to me for a moment, than to Vegeta as he looked to me. Yamacha took a bite of his rice trying to avoid the conversation.

"Aww, you poor thing came here all by yourself…where's your boyfriend?" Bunny asked.

"MOM" Bulma spoke getting mad. I sighed glancing at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I spoke.

"You need to find you a handsome man, like Vegeta, he's a good looking man" Bunny spoke. Vegeta arched an eyebrow eyeing her grabbing his drink.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I spoke. Vegeta's eyes shot over me not sure how to take that re-action.

"Dear, let's change the subject shall we?" Dr. Briefs spoke. Bunny sighed seeming sad for a brief moment, than her smile returned to her face as she started eating again.

I sat on the couch as Bulma sat beside me, looking to me for a moment.

"You holding up ok?" she asked. I glanced to her nodding placing a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry about mom earlier…" she spoke. I snickered shaking my head.

"It's ok, no offense taken" I spoke.

"Does your dad know you're here?" she asked. I glanced at her shaking my head.

"Don't worry, none of us will let him know, your safe now" she spoke. I forced a smile, turning kneeling my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

"Alright well, I'll let you get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" she spoke as she stood stepping away from the love seat.

"Alright" I spoke. She smiled as she walked to the door closing it behind her. I sighed looking around the rather large bedroom, looking to the lamp that was turned on sitting on the night stand. I leaned my head back feeling a headache coming along, standing up heading to the bathroom.

Vegeta closed his bedroom door behind him walking through the darkened room stopping seeing the bed in the dark leaning to the night stand feeling the lamp. Flipping the switch the light came on as he turned sitting on the bed. Rubbing the sides of his face as he kneeled his elbows on his knees. Feeling more tired than usual, he lifted his head as he looked around the room with his hands still on his face. Sighing, he leaned back as he lowered his arms looking to the glass door. He walked over to it as he opened it walking out on the balcony. It was quiet out here, no one or nothing was moving but the wind blowing across the land gently.

(All I got so far, please let me know what you all think, I'll post more in a day or so, hope you all enjoyed!)


	2. Chapter 2

(My Chapter 2, and need I remind everyone, these characters are not mine, except for Celeste, everyone else belong to their rightful owner. I know it's a bit slow, but I'm trying not to rush things and take its course without it being crowded. Let me know what you all think so far, thanks! :) Please R&R...Chapter 3 will be here soon!)

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a couple times for my vision to clear from the nights sleep. Laying on my stomach snuggled beneath the sheets, my head laying on the fluffy pillows. I felt like I was on a vacation than here with family. I sighed deeply looking around the darkened room, the only light was from the curtain drawn back a few inches from the wall. I slowly turned laying on my back rubbing my forehead as my head hurt. Leaning up as the sheets fell around me, I looked around once again looking to the alarm clock, arching an eyebrow, it was only 4:59. _Ugh…couldn't I sleep in?_ I thought to myself as I reached over turning the lamp on. I squinted my eyes as I crawled out of bed heading to the door. Opening the door looking down the hallway, it was dark. I slowly took a step cracking my door behind me I made my way to the kitchen remembering which way to go.

I stepped foot into the kitchen, feeling for a light switch on the wall hitting it with my fingers the lights turned on. I closed my eyes for a moment, the lights were way to bright. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the lights. I looked around the kitchen feeling cold for a moment wrapping my bare arms around myself wearing a plain black t-shirt with my black cotton pants barefoot. I looked to the coffee pot walking over to it, it looked a little more high tech than the usual coffee pot. I starred at it, than looked around for coffee, opening the cabinet doors above. I reached for the coffee grounds, looking to the coffee pot opening the lid, seeing it looked normal inside. Adding the water, the coffee grounds, looking for the on button. I arched an eyebrow placing a couple strands of my brown hair behind my ear. Was it really this difficult to turn on a coffee pot?. I bit the side of my lip thinking.

Vegeta walked to the door stopping seeing me struggling with the coffee pot. He snickered to himself walking into the room coming up beside me. I looked to him flinching a little surprised someone else was up at this time in the morning, and of all people it had to be Vegeta. He didn't even look at me as he grabbed the cord plugging it in, suddenly the coffee pot started doing its thing hearing it make noise. I glanced to the coffee pot, than to Vegeta as he walked to the fridge.

"It is really that difficult for a human to run a simple thing as a coffee pot?" Vegeta asked eyeing me from standing at the fridge grabbing a water bottle. I arched an eyebrow.

"Well sorry I'm not, as intelligent as you, your royal pain" I spoke leaning back against the counter folding my arms across my chest. Vegeta eyed me closing the fridge door with the bottle in his hand taking the lid off.

"Say what you want woman" he spoke turning heading to the door.

"Thanks…" I spoke, feeling the need that I _had_ to at least say thank you, more so than feeling the need to be nice. Vegeta slowed down to stop glancing back at me. I looked to him, wearing a gray shirt and black pajama pants. He didn't say anything but look at me for a moment, than turned as he walked out the kitchen. I watched him, than sighed deeply looking to the coffee pot seeing it almost done.

I sat on the bench out on the balcony looking to the horizon as the sun began coming up. I folded my legs beside me with my cup in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I gulping taking a drag off the cigarette. Thoughts of the reason why I left popped into my head. My father just thought I up and left, but had no Idea I went to his brothers house. I sighed sipping my coffee. My father was an asshole, caring about himself and no one else and didn't give a crap weather or not his own daughter was alive. Sighing deeply, I didn't want to think about him any more than I had. I sipped my coffee again, looking to the sky, it was of orange and pink, swirled together. I finished my cigarette putting it out wrapping my other arm around my stomach. Sighing, taking a sip of my coffee, my mind began to think about Vegeta for a brief moment. Why did he seem such of a, mean person. He didn't seem like a people person, and didn't care to meet any one, or to even want to find someone. Looking to the sky for a good moment, wondering what the day would behold. I sighed getting a bit bored, standing up with my coffee in hand walking inside my bedroom for a shower.

Vegeta pulled his shirt over his head as he moved his damp hair away from his face, looking around his bedroom for a moment. Looking to the time, it was already pasted 2 in the afternoon, spending all day in the training capsule, feeling like his work was done for the day starting before dawn this morning. Heading to his door his stomach growled, moaning, realizing how hungry he was, he walked out heading to the kitchen hoping one of the women had already started dinner.

Standing at the stove, I turned walking to the fridge for the cheese. Bunny and Dr. Briefs had gone to some meeting, for an new invention he made. Bulma was somewhere, along with Yamacha. Deciding to make dinner, since I was hungry, and no one else seemed hungry as well. _More for me…_ I thought, heading to the stove adding some shredded cheese. Footsteps caught my attention turning my head looking to Vegeta. Looking to me he stopped short. We starred at each other for a moment, I turned my attention back to the stove stirring the noodles.

"There's enough if you want some" I spoke. Vegeta stood their, a bit dumbfounded at seeing me in the kitchen rather than Bunny or Bulma. Bulma, didn't really cook all to well, and Bunny, well, there seemed nothing wrong with her cooking. Walking to the small toaster oven taking out a couple pieces of toasted bread with garlic, walking to the table setting it down as Vegeta still starred. I looked to him.

"What, you act like you never seen a woman cook before?" I asked walking to the stove. All Vegeta could do was _humph _at my remark walking to the wooden table. I glanced over at him, as he sat, waiting. I sighed Cursing at him silently for sitting there, waiting to be feed like I dog. I turned the stove off grabbing a bowl pouring the noodles with vegetables and cheese. Than grabbed another for myself, turning walking to the table setting a bowl in front of Vegeta. Vegata looked to his bowl for a moment, than looked to me. I sat across from him, stopping as he starred me.

"What….it's food…the same thing I'm eating" I spoke grabbing my spoon taking a bite.

"Where's the other women?" he asked grabbing his spoon. I glanced at him.

"I don't know.." I spoke grabbing a slice of garlic bread. Vegeta took a bite, tasting it, than took another bite.

"If you don't like it, or me cooking for a matter of fact, than leave it alone and I'll eat it" I spoke.

"There's nothing else to eat" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"You can't cook?" I asked.

"I'm a saiyian prince, I don't cook" he spoke taking another bite.

"Oh boy here we go again…" I mumbled. Vegeta eyed me, I looked back at him, giving him the same look.

"You don't realize what your up against, little snead remarks with get you no where…makes for a fun game, especially when my opponent is a worthless human" he spoke. I stopped eating looking at him.

"Worthless human…yea this worthless human just made lunch for herself that I wound up sharing with you" I spoke.

"The others aren't here and you were the only one who was, other than myself, so, you had to make lunch even if its not what I wanted" Vegeta spoke. _Ugh, he's not kidding is he?_ I thought.

"You're serious, you really think, us woman, are like...slaves to you, when _you,_ are on planet, EARTH, theirs no such thing as a Saiyian, or what ever you call yourself in your own little world, but here things are different, get a grip on yourself" I spat raising my voice. Vegeta eyed me.

"You doubt what I am, I am a true blooded Saiyian, the prince of all Saiyians, and what I want I will get, from any one" he barked back at me. I shook my head looking to my food.

"Ok maybe I don't get this _Saiyian _thing, care to inform me on what the hell you are exactly if your not an alien?" I asked leaning my arms on the table. Vegeta stood up suddenly with the table shaking a bit, pointing his hand to the wall with his hand outstretched, a laser beam coming from his hand suddenly hit the wall causing an explosion leaving a hole through the wall. I backed up in the chair as far as I could starring at the wall, than looked to Vegeta speechless.

"Believe me now woman?" he asked, his voice raised. I just starred at him.

"You just put a hole through the wall."

"Want me to blow you up as well" he spoke pointing his hand towards me. I starred at him, narrowing my eyes standing up. I could feel my cheeks getting warm from being mad and upset. He was threatening me. Vegeta starred at me, his eyes narrowed as he held his arm outstretched towards me, standing firm holding his ground. It was silent in the room, we just starred at each other. Vegeta could tell I was mad by the vibes I was giving off. A bit shocked that a woman of my stature was standing up to him.

"Fine, you proved your point Mr. Saiyian, threaten me again and I'll kick your ass" I spoke stepping back pushing the chair back as it fell over hitting the tile floor. Vegeta watched me as I walked to the door not bothering to finish eating. Vegeta lowered his hand as he looked to the door for a moment, than sat back down as he continued eating.

I walked outside to the back yard, stopping suddenly. I was flustered, pissed that he made me that mad. _ARGH, what an arrogant little…._ I thought walking to the steps attached to the porch, stepping down I sat down on the first step leaning my elbows on my knees. _Saiyian prince my ass _I thought to myself, reaching for the pack of cigarettes from my back pocket. Starring at the grass, thinking about what just happened. How could he threaten me like that, what if he did hurt me?. Looking back on what the laser beam did to the wall, that would blow my whole body up in an instant. I looked to my cigarette lighting it, taking a long deep puff. I thought he was bluffing at first, but seeing the laser shoot out from his hand and no where else, I than realized he meant business, and actually _was _a prince, a Saiyian, maybe from a different planet. Sighing, realizing there was a lot more to this man than what I actually thought. I took a puff of my cigarette thinking about him, and what all had happened. His attitude matched his appearance, he didn't take any ones crap, that could be a good, but also bad thing if he snapped at the wrong person or someone took something the wrong way. Yea he was a good looking guy, but some how or another, his attitude, made him more, attractive. _Geez, now I'm thinking he's attractive…_ I shook my head bringing a hand up to my forehead as my head throbbed.

Vegeta finished his food, standing walking to the sink tossing his bowl in the sink. Looking to the hole in the wall, than back to the table seeing my un eaten food and the chair knocked over. _Pitiful human, she doesn't know who she's messing with, and what she's getting herself into _he thought. Standing there, realizing she was gonna be a tough cookie to cope with. Wondering why she even came here in the first place, everyone had their own routine without getting in each others way. Than she comes, and it's almost like a bomb goes off. Vegeta sighed in frustration of letting her get to him like that. When ever Bulma yelled at him for something, he just thought it was plain funny. Something about Celeste made him wonder, she plucked a nerve, and it made his anger rise a bit wondering why she did that to him. Vegeta leaned against the sink counter folding his arms across his chest, remembering the look on her face when he threatened her. She didn't look scared, she looked more pissed than anything. Her standing up to him like she did make him angry, and it actually got to him. Vegeta sighed in frustration wondering why, such a woman as Celeste, got underneath his skin like she did. Not only did her looks make matters worse. She was a good looking woman, tall, with a slender body, with a little build, and petite in a way. Her feistiness made her all the more attractive. Vegeta leaned up off the counter heading to the door.

I finished my cigarette tossing it, still a bit upset over the whole thing. My head throbbed, I sighed covering my face. Lowering my hands about half way down my face, looking around in the back yard. Glancing over the oval pod, wondering what type of training Vegeta did, and for what?. I lowered my hands all the way down leaning my arms on my knees.

"VEGETA!" I could heard Bulma's voice call out from inside the house. I sighed knowing she saw the hole in the wall. I turned my head standing up walking back inside the house. Making my way to the kitchen, Bulma stood with Yamacha beside her. She turned her head looking to me, she looked pissed.

"What happened?" she asked. I looked to her than to Yamacha as they both starred at me.

"Uh…He got pissed because of me and…blew a hole through the wall" I spoke. Yamacha snickered looking to the hole.

"Good job pissing him off, how'd you manage that?" he asked. Bulma looked from him to me, sighing walking to the chair that I knocked over putting it back up to the table.

"I didn't believe he was a super Saiyian, he got pissed, that was to pretty much prove his point" I spoke.

"He didn't have to put a hole through the wall to prove to you" she spoke looking to me. I shrugged putting my hands in my pockets.

"Your dad can fix it in no time" Yamacha spoke looking to her.

"True...but it's not the point...well, anyways...you remember Goku and Chichi?" Bulma asked looking to me. I starred at her for a moment thinking, than realizing I did remember them.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Their coming over for dinner with Gohan" she spoke. Gohan….last time I saw him he was just a baby.

"I haven't seen him since he was small" I spoke. Bulma looked to me smiling.

"He's grown quiet a bit" she spoke.

"What time?" I asked.

"About seven" she spoke grabbing the plate from the table that I left walking to the sink.

Vegeta closed the door to the capsule behind him. Thinking about what happened, he decided to let it go, training would make him forget about her. Walking over to the controls he stopped for a moment, than pressed the on button. He could feel the intensity level growing immensely, growing stronger each second. The gravity in the room slowly came to a stop, being more than 15X the earths gravity. He could feel his muscles tense as the gravity seemed to test him, but this wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Turning, he intertwined his fingers cracking them as he smirked.

I sat on my bed brushing my hair, turning setting my brush on the end table beside my bed. Standing walking to the door walking out closing the door behind me. Walking down the hallway deciding to walk around to waste time than to look for something to do. Everyone was doing there own thing, it was kind of boring and quiet. Turning a corner I slowed looking into a room, realizing it was the library. I turned walking into the darkened room from the curtains being closed with the lights off. Letting my hand graze the wall, I flicked the light switch as the room seemed to burst with light. Squinting my eyes from the sudden light, I looked around. Slowly making my way off to the side as my dark brown eyes began gazing over the books, looking like most of them were for invention use only, or scientifically based books. A couple marital arts laid here and there and in between. Sighing out of boredom with the books, I turned walking to the couch sitting, more likely sinking into the couch with an oomph. I arched an eyebrow shaking my head resituating my self. I sat their thinking looking around. The room was cool, the air smelt of flowers. I glanced around, seeing nothing of fresh flowers. Shaking my head, feeling tired. Blinking slowly, turning my head looking to the small throw pillow lay there lifelessly, I rubbed the back of my neck looking around once again.

Closing the door behind him, Vegeta pulled his clean shirt over his head, his hair dampened from a hot shower. Running his fingers through his damp hair, he looked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony. Walking over the middle of his bedroom, he sighed deeply. Looking to his alarm clock on his night stand beside his un made bed, it was almost 6. Rubbing a sore shoulder from working out, he usually didn't get from training, but some how or another training today made him sore. He trained at 2X more the gravity as he did yesterday, making the consistency almost 20X the Earth's gravity force. Not doing anything different from his every day training, his shoulder was sore, almost hurt. Turning walking to the door opening it, more so slamming it behind him making his way down the hallway. He was told dinner was at 7 from Bunny knocking on his door about half an hour ago. He could smell the food already. Questioning himself why it was being cooked at a early start, he made his way down the hallway. His bare feet stepping along the tile floor turning a corner. Coming to a slow stop, looking into the library seeing one of the lamps on beside one of the chairs off in the corner of the room. I sat their with a book in my hands turning the page. He stood their for a moment, starring at me. I blinked, arching an eyebrow lifting my gaze looking to Vegeta. He cleared his throat turning.

"Am I stopping you from coming in here?" I asked a loud. Vegeta stopped, taking a step back he looked at me. We starred at each other for a few moments.

"I didn't know a Saiyian Prince was interesting in, reading books" I teased. Vegeta eyed me.

"What's wrong with reading?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing" I spoke.

"Unless you were a martial arts buff, or into Science, maybe you'll find a random one in between the lines like I did" I spoke holding the book in my hands for a moment, than lowering it back down into my lap, bending my knees off to the side of me sitting in the leather chair. Vegeta just starred at me, not saying nothing. He made his way into the room not saying anything. I watched him for a moment, shaking my head deciding to leave him alone and continue with the book. Vegeta made his way to the far right of the room stopping, grabbing a book as if he knew exactly where it was at, turning walking to the table that laid off to the side of me. He scooted the chair back, the wood screeching against the tile floor loudly. I looked up for a moment looking to him, he glanced at me, plopping down. He acted as if he resented me being in here, as if seeing him read a book was embarrassing. I starred at him as he flipped through the pages, realizing he had a page marked for a book mark. He set his arms on the table, stopping looking to me.

"Are you embarrassed by me seeing you with a book?" I asked.

"Shut up woman and mind your own business" he spat. I arched an eyebrow leaning back a little in the chair.

"I'm not trying to argue, or strike a nerve….I don't see anything wrong with reading…" I spoke.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked you" he spoke.

"Sheesh…ok Mr. grouchy, I'll leave you alone" I spoke rolling my eyes looking back to my book. Vegeta eyed me, watching me for a moment, than looked to his book. A few minutes passed by, I turned the page in the book, lifting my gaze looking to Vegeta for a brief moment. He was leaned back in the chair, holding the book, he looked so in tuned into the book. As if he was really enjoying it. I wondered what he was reading. _Maybe the Mr. tough Saiyian prince was reading a romance novel…yea right_. I sighed deeply, looking to the book, suddenly growing bored. I dog eared the page, closing the book standing setting the book on the end table beside the chair. Vegeta looked up from his book looking to me for a moment. I stretched my arms above my head, lowering them glancing to Vegeta.

"Goku's coming for dinner, with Chichi and Gohan" I spoke. Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Bulma told me earlier, and she was pissed about the wall" I spoke wrapping my arms around my midsection.

"Let her be, I'm sure you believe me now" he spoke glancing at the book.

"You didn't have to destroy the wall though, you could have shown me in a different way" I spoke. Vegeta looked back at me, starring. I shook my head sighing. Turning I made my way out the room. Vegeta watched me, starring at the doorway for a moment, he looked back to his book starring at the page.


	3. Chapter 3

(I am ssooo sorry for the long wait everyone. Here is the next chapter. I will try to uploaded soon the next chapter. I know its not much, but just a little something for what I have asof right now. I hope all enjoy, and please R& R. Enjoy! :) )

I set my plate in the sink looking behind me to the others at the table still. Letting my eyes roam around, Goku and the others sat at the table, and seeing no Vegeta, he was somewhere else in the house. Vegeta seemed to ignore Goku when he first got here, and had nothing to do with Chi-Chi and Gohan. Gohan had sure grown up into such a handsome young man. And Chi-Chi, looked the same. I sighed softly turning the hot water on to the sink getting ready to start washing dish's. The counter off to the side of me was full of plates, and bowls, silverware, and what ever else needed to be washed.

"Celeste, what are you doing, no no, stop that" I heard Bunny speak up as she came up beside me patting my shoulder. I looked to her taking a step to the side as she seemed to push me out the way.

"I can at least help."

"No, you're a guest too, family, but a guest, now go on now" she spoke smiling, her face a glow, shooing me away from the sink. I sighed glancing at her as she took my spot at the sink. I looked to the others sitting at the wooden table still talking. I turned to the counter beside me grabbing my glass of water deciding it was time for a cigarette, I made my way to the back door stepping out. I walked over to the steps, sitting down on the first step reaching for my cigarettes setting my glass down beside me. I listened to the others from inside as they talked, a few laughs here and there. I brought my cigarette up to my lips lighting it, suddenly wondering where Vegeta was. Looking around in the back yard, the sun was completely down as the moon was beginning to take its place high in the night sky. Sighing gently, feeling tired and a bit bored, I looked out into the yard again looking at the training capsule. Wondering if Vegeta was in there training, at this time of night. There were no lights on that I could see through the window. I flinched a little hearing Bulma and the others laugh loudly. I shook my head taking a drag of my cigarette. I blinked, turning my head to the left hearing footsteps upon the lush green grass looking to Vegeta as he came up around the corner of the house, he slowed down to a stop seeing me on the steps with the back porch light on. We starred at each other for a moment or two.

"Their still here" I spoke. Vegeta eyed me, making his way to the steps sitting on the bottom step sitting slightly sideways. I blinked, a bit shocked he was this close to me, and the fact he didn't turn and walk away.

"You don't like them do you?" I asked. Vegeta glanced at me.

"Your actions speak louder than words" I spoke taking a drag of my cigarette. Vegeta didn't say anything, he turned his head looking out at the yard.

"Why do you always train in that capsule….your strong enough as it is, aren't you?" I asked.

"I train at ten times Earth's gravity to get stronger" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"Why…there's no war going on, nothing to fight off, nobody's ass to kick" I spoke.

"Androids will be here in a couple years, I train to defeat them" he spoke sternly. I looked to him for a moment, than to my cigarette.

"Androids huh…" I spoke. Vegeta glanced at me for a moment, than looked back out to the yard as if he was searching for something.

"Why don't you like Goku and his family?" I asked. Vegeta glanced at me for a moment.

"You ask to many questions" he spoke. I glanced to him for a moment, our eyes meet. Vegeta starred at me for a moment more, than turned his head. I looked down at my bare feet, than to my cigarette. I blinked realizing I was getting a headache.


End file.
